


A Brother's Love

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Regulus Black, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Might be a one-shot, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Regulus Black's life
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	A Brother's Love

My mother always told people she didn’t have favorites. Everyone knew she was lying.  While my brother and everyone else thought it was me who was mother’s favorite I knew the truth. I always knew Sirius was her favorite

My brother never heard the screams and sobs begging my brother to come home from her room at night.My brother never knew that when he was sorted into Gryffindor my mother was crying in relief.

My brother never saw our father beating our mother because she did not give birth to “the perfect slytherin heir.”

My brother never saw me talking to Dumbledore about becoming a spy for the Light Side. 

My brother never saw me cry and plead for it to stop when the Dark Lord took my innocence.   
  
My brother never saw me beg and cry for him as I was being dragged and drowned by Voldemort’s inferi when I was trying to destroy a horcrux.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sometimes I wonder if my brother would actually do something to save me...


End file.
